


【庵京】伴

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 如果说不是因为开这个生日会的话，自己也不会被扯到这个酒吧来。刚刚在生日会上一边祝贺自己生日快乐一边嘲弄自己高中没毕业的混蛋们妄图用敬酒蒙混过关，本来想一人给一眼炮的京灌下了酒后抹掉嘴边残留的酒渍开始毫不留情的挖苦对方，除了老实的大门和不会损人的莉安娜他诚恳道谢后，其余火力全都集中在比利东丈尤里等人那里。





	【庵京】伴

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年草薙京生日贺文

>>>>>>>>>  
如果说不是因为开这个生日会的话，自己也不会被扯到这个酒吧来。  
刚刚在生日会上一边祝贺自己生日快乐一边嘲弄自己高中没毕业的混蛋们妄图用敬酒蒙混过关，本来想一人给一眼炮的京灌下了酒后抹掉嘴边残留的酒渍开始毫不留情的挖苦对方，除了老实的大门和不会损人的莉安娜他诚恳道谢后，其余火力全都集中在比利东丈尤里等人那里。  
蛋糕吃完，酒过三巡，该躺的也都躺了。没喝醉的人搬走了喝醉的人，又要开始下一场。  
眼看着山崎龙二抓着李香绯的脑袋就要与地面接触直线搬运进出租车，嚷了一句“危险”的特瑞手臂都伸不直一拳恶狼咆哮捶到龙二的屁股上，结果龙二一个趔趄撞到车框上，李香绯睡的迷糊倒巧巧地落到出租车后座上，吓得出租车司机等好心的大门把龙二扯离车轮范围后开足马力头也不回撒丫子就跑。  
场面一度十分混乱。  
玛丽也扭着特瑞耳朵离开了。

今年又拍完了新戏，圆满发售后就再没见过那人。  
每次都这样，在戏里两人总是能见面，甚至一个拐角就能撞到他。可是到了杀青之后他就跟消失了似的。  
两人的关系和戏里差不多，见面就吵，不见面……也不想！

也不知是谁，或者什么的驱使，他们竟然走进了他驻唱的酒吧里。  
他仍然是乐队里贝斯手，前面是签约的少女偶像雅典娜正在宣传她的新碟。这么多年她依旧青春美丽，不愧是作为偶像。  
坐在吧台上对着酒柜的玻璃看看自己这刘海，真是不忍直视。  
这么想着，京抬手把刘海又拨成中分。  
没想到发型固定的时间太长，中分又变回了偏分碎发。  
京不服输，又拨成中分。折腾到身边平常就捯饬头发有瘾的都红丸无语问道：“你到底在干吗？”  
“整整发型。”  
红丸看了看台上，一脸了然的扭回头喝酒。  
反正在片场某人下意识去拨京的刘海也不是一两次了。

在雅典娜离开后，八神庵站到了话筒边上。  
随着前奏鼓手的几下有力的鼓点，八神的手指拨动贝斯的弦，抿成利线的嘴唇因第一个音符张圆。  
“もしも死んでしまうなら，  
如果死了的话，  
どこへも君を行かせはしないよ，  
不会让你去任何地方，  
ずっと側に座らせて，  
一直让你坐在我身边，  
子供みたく遊んでいたいのに，  
虽然想像小孩子一样玩耍，  
きっと知ってしまったら，  
如果让你知道了的话一定，  
どこかに君は行ってしまうよ，  
你就到别处去了吧，  
どうかずっとバレないで，  
想办法一直不露馅，  
君が望む理想でいたい，  
就如你期望的一样。”

京的酒杯顿在唇畔。  
庵继续与乐队边弹边唱。

“いつか消えてしまうなら，  
如果有一天消失了的话，  
君に全てを知ってほしいの，  
我想知道你的全部，  
じっと僕だけを見せて，  
一直只能让我看到，  
鎖をかけて愛を語り合うの，  
把说过的爱上锁，  
どうせ知ってしまっても，  
无论如何都知道了，  
どこへも君を行かせはしないよ，  
不会让你去任何地方，  
いっそ どこかしまえたら，  
索性要去什么地方的话，  
持ち運んで一緒にいれるのに，  
虽然要一起去。”

“喂，京，回家了。”  
红丸好像在他耳边说道。  
京盯着舞台上那个禁欲冷静却唱着不冷静歌词的男人，茫然地点了点头。

“「最高」を吐き出して 痛みならもう無いさ，  
说出了“最棒” 痛苦什么的都没有了，  
いつも限界で僕らは夢を見た，  
总是看到梦的极限，  
言明の価値観に 逃げ道はもう無いさ，  
言明的价值观 逃跑的道路都没有了，  
今日の現実と失った僕らの自由，  
今天的现实与失去的我们的自由。”

最后一个字结束，那对薄唇又回到了最初开启它之前的样子。  
“生日快乐。”  
庵说完这句话，无视台下沸腾叫喊好奇得到真相的男女，与乐队成员鞠躬离开舞台。

京如梦初醒般回神，一拍桌子对红丸道：“我先走一步，你们早点回家啊！”匆匆离开了吧台。  
“哎……”红丸叹了口气。大门早回家陪老婆孩子了，剩下孤独的单身狗看来只有自己了。

“喂。”  
庵背着贝斯抬头，看到在墙边双手环胸的京时，明显愣了一下，有些不解问道：“来找我一决胜负的么？”  
京倒是很坦诚：“是。你那首歌唱给谁的？”  
“你。”  
然后被庵的耿直堵愣了。  
“哦……哦。”

“你吃饭了吗？”  
“吃了。”  
场面一度十分尴尬。

京清了清嗓子站到庵面前道：“说实话，今天我过生日的生日会一直觉得少点什么。”  
“蛋糕吃了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“酒喝了？”  
“那你还少什么？”  
“……………………当然是跟你打一架啊！白痴！”

“那好说啊，京。”庵慢悠悠地放下贝斯，薄唇唇角有起飞的趋势，“奉陪到底。”  
京嚣张痛快的笑容和拳头一起蓄力，朝向庵的方向发射。

……………………  
………………  
…………  
……  
然后摔倒了。  
庵伸出双臂，马上接住他。  
这家伙，今天喝了多少酒啊。离这么远都能闻到他身上的酒臭味。他伸手把京的刘海拨成中分后，满意地点了点头。  
没办法。  
扛着京，他背着贝斯消失在浓重的夜幕中。

第二天早上，京从头痛中醒来。  
身边空无一人，只有一个紫色的盒子和一杯还热的水。  
竟然是巧克力，真俗。  
不过很好吃。

新的日光洒入城市。  
【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 歌曲是Androp—《Paranoid》


End file.
